It all runs in a family
by TakaSobieFAnka
Summary: Not my usual kind of writing. Mature content. Be warned. One-shot. Complete


Not my usual subject, but…once it got into my head I had to let it out.

Disclaimer: all recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Thank you for letting me play in your sandbox Ms. R.

She was six years old when he kissed her for the first time. Sure, it was just a peck on her check but it made her smile and blush with the slightest of pinks on her cheeks. Her fingers flew to the spot where a few seconds ago his lips were.

What was that for?

He just shrugged his shoulders before saying:

I saw dad to it to mom, he said he loved her. And I love you too.

She kissed him on the check then.

I love you too.

Ever since then they would repeat the action on their way to breakfast. He would knock on her door, where she would wait ready and before they would walk down they would peck each other.

She was seven when she caught her parents in the kitchen in a tight embrace, lips interlocked. She left immediately, not wanting to be caught staring but the image stuck in her head. She found the boy alone, a few hours later, polishing his broom. He smiled when he noticed her, put the broom aside and pat the ground next to her. He was shocked when instead of next to him she sat down on his lap. She put her hands around his middle, her lips on his lips.

What was this for? – was his turn to ask this time.

I saw mom and dad do it – she quoted him from the time back.

I love you.

I love you too.

That was their new evening routine. He would walk her to her room, tuck her in bed and kiss her lips. Then he would walk back to his room, fall on his bed and with a feeling of her lips still on his he would fall blissfully asleep.

It was another year later, during their bedtime ritual, when she added the sensation of her wet tongue between his lips. He opened his mouth surprised and she pushed further in his mouth. It was another few moments before he reacted and returned her actions. They couldn't stop until they needed to take a breath. They smiled and with one last peck to her lips he moved away and left for his own bedroom.

It was summer before he had to leave for Hogwarts. He was eleven, she was ten now. It was one of those superhot days when staying in was not much better than being outside. They went to the lake in the nearby clearing and submerged into the water. She took her clothing off wanting nothing more than the cool of the water surrounding her body. She wasn't aware that he did the same barely feet away from her.  
They swam circles around each other, catching each other from time to time only for their lips to connect then. The tight embraces they shared made them aware of their naked bodies more than ever. They let their hands travel around, touching their chests, backs, backsides. They would split when one was feeling the feelings too intense for their comfort.

It was the night before he left for school, and he was back in her room kissing her lips, touching her tummy, her chest…

I'm gonna miss you Gin.

I'll miss you too. Promise me you will write?

Everyday.

He kissed her one last time before leaving her room. This night he didn't sleep so well. Neither did she. She kissed him one last time the next morning on the platform, on the cheek, giving him the hug as well, wishing him a good year.

I will see you at Christmas, Gin.

See you then. I'll miss you so much… - she said almost crying.

Don't cry, I don't like when you cry, Gin-Gin. Smile for me?

And she did. And the next second she slapped the back of his head.

And don't call me Gin-Gin. You know, I hate when the twins do that.

Yes Gin…- he stopped himself under her narrowed eyes. - Gotta go. Be good for me?

Suuure, not like I can do anything on my own.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes but smile on her lips. She wouldn't cry until they got home. Cause she promised him she will smile for him.

The first letter she got from him came the very next morning.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _I'm in Hufflepuff! The sorting hat shocked everyone, twins, Percy and professor McGonnagall included. But I had the feeling it's gonna end up like that. I miss you like crazy, my dear Gin. Can't wait until I see you again. I missed my goodnight kiss very much last night. I couldn't fall asleep for the longest of times. I hope you didn't cry yourself to sleep. And don't try to deny it. I know you too well._

 _The ride on the train was super-long but super fun as well. Did you know we have a Harry Potter in our year? He is in Gryffindor…._

The rest of his letter didn't matter to her. He missed her, like she missed him too. She formed a response quickly and soon it was on the way to him.  
They exchanged their letters often and soon it was winter and she was expecting him home again.

The end of the school year and beginning of summer brought him home once again, for a longer time now. They enjoyed themselves, spending every possible moment together. And then September came again, and she sat on the train with him.

The same evening, she cried in her pillow when the Sorting Hat placed her in Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff.

The next morning, she smiled sitting next to him early in the morning. She kissed his cheek, he kissed hers. They exchanged their good mornings and tucked in. He asked her how she slept with his mouth still full, she smiled and shook her head. She slapped the back of his head reminding him to watch his manners at the table.  
They separated for most of the day, meeting only at lunch with Ginny sharing the first impressions on her classes.  
That evening after the classes ended he walked her to Gryffindor tower, asking about how she liked her first day at school. They sat down in a nearby alcove and when there was no one around he kissed her lips. From then on, she considered it their spot, and he would always walk her back at night.

As the time passed their intimacy grew as well. They had their moments alone and a few times he told her how scared he was for her because of the attacks. What if the Slytherin monster attacked her? He told her to avoid "the Potter boy" because trouble always is following him. She told him to calm down, cause until now only the muggleborn were attacked. He told her to take care of herself when he wasn't by her.

When he read the message of her disappearance he was the first to run to Harry to ask for help. Together they found the Chamber of Secrets and together they saved her. The moment she awoke she was in his arms, his lips on hers.  
\- Ron, I'm ok. But I need to breath…  
He loosened his arms and took a look around. Only then he noticed the lying body of Harry Potter with a bird bowing his head over him. The sad song and bird's tears soon woke him up and they could move out of the chamber. He didn't let go his sisters' hand till the moment they saw their parents. Only then did he realize how close was he to losing her and getting by his father's side, he gave them all a hug. He didn't let go until they all went to the Hospital wing.

It was their second year together at Hogwarts when they stayed at school for Christmas. His dorm was empty, No Hufflepuff stayed at school for Christmas. They went into his dormitory and spent all their free time together. On the sofa in front of his fireplace she kissed him again, passionately. On that sofa as well, she touched his member for the first time. He moaned for her there for the first time. He sneaked his hand under her skirt on that sofa for the first time. She kissed him everywhere on that sofa as well.

But it was in his bed, of the third year Hufflepuff, during that same holiday that she lost her clothing for a man for the first time. In that bed she felt his kisses all over her body. By his mouth she experienced the best pleasure she ever would.

It was the summer of the following year, they were in the pond by their house when she wrapped her legs around his waist from behind. Soon he turned her around, kissing her lips, her core now pressing against his naked member. He was kissing her breasts, walking them to the shallow part of the water and soon lying her down where no one could see them. Partly still in water he moved his lips to her neck, then breasts, then stomach. He kissed each and every inch of her body soon getting her into the mood. She soon grabbed him, stoked him, making him grunt into her ear. Then she settled him by her entrance, and taking control of his lips, she started impaling herself on him. Few moments later he was sheathed completely inside her. He thrusted in her, his lips on hers suppressing her screams of pleasure. As he felt her muscles squeeze him tightly he exploded inside her. By the time they got back their breathing they could hear their mother calling them for lunch.

She was in her fifth year, they were lying spent in an empty classroom, still connected intimately, teacher's desk extended to fit them both comfortably, when she breached the subject.  
\- Ron, did you think of our lives after Hogwarts?  
\- Not really, why?  
\- Mom wrote to me recently… She asked me if there was a boy I liked, if I found a boyfriend…  
\- What did you say?  
\- The truth, that I am not looking for a boyfriend, focusing on my studies and Quidditch for now.  
\- What did she say to that?  
\- She wants me to start looking for a boyfriend, suggested Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, even few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. She will want me to marry soon after school, have kids, give her grandchildren to spoil…  
\- Ginny, she has five other children to take care of that. At least for now. But does your question mean that you want to look for a boyfriend?  
\- No, not really. I love what we have. And if it was my choice I would never want to end it. But I also know that at some point it will have to end. I will have to get married, give another man a child.  
\- I honestly cannot think of anyone else inside of you – at that he moved inside her, making her moan. - I do not even want to imagine that. But I can't tell you "no", can I? Question is, do you want to stop what we are doing as well?  
\- I know that if you stop moving right now, I'll castrate you, kill you, and resurrect you just so I can do it all again.  
That being said, he focused on the movement of his hips, and making sure her threat never came to fruition.

The following year was stressful enough with the movement of the dark forces, but the additions of Lavender Brown and Draco Malfoy only made them worse. The poisoned chocolates, given to Ron by the Gryffindor's seventh year, made the Hufflepuff out of his sister's reach for weeks, something no future generation would like to be a witness ever again. The Slytherin Prince on the other hand showed more patience and finese in his advances to the young Gryffindor. Scandalous advances, as many had recalled that period of time, took the period of almost an entire term and had surprising results. Ginny finally noticed other people, Ron tasted another cherry, and Molly Weasley finally quietened about Ginny finding a husband. At the end of the year the blond heir left with a promise of keeping in touch, Ron had a baby well on his way and Ginny was left in the company of only her female friends.

On Halloween that year he had received a letter from her.

(…)No guy in the school is of any interest to me. One of the younger ladies however approached me today in the library when no one was nearby. She greatly surprised me when without any restraints and concerns as to who may see it she kissed me fully on the lips. I'm telling you Ron, if the feeling of female lips on yours feels as great as her lips felt on mine I can understand why you love kissing me so much. She pushed me on the table where my books were, threw some charms and proceeded to make me lose control. I really hope there were silencing and privacy wards thrown in there. I wasn't necessarily quiet. We repeated that few times already and I have to say, it gets better every time. But I'm missing the feeling of your amazing cock in between my folds, deep in me(…)

The first shock after reading it soon passed and he soon started fantasizing about him being there and seeing them in action. He voiced that in his response and more colorful encounters and fantasies were exchanged after that. The ones that would cause him the hardest of erections finished with him inside his girlfriend and then wife. He blessed the stars that she was already pregnant and her sex drive increased as those situations were quite frequent.

On the day of her graduation he hugged her tightly, congratulated the success of the head girl and introduced her to her two little nieces. His wife stood on the side, not interrupting the siblings.  
On her graduation party she caught Lavender in the arms of her brother. They were standing facing each other, Lavender's back was facing the door. Ron's lips were on Lavender's neck, but he raised his eyes to the door when he felt her in the room. He smiled and beckoned her forward, reaching his hand for hers. She stopped right behind Lavender and let him move her hand to Lavender's breast. Surprised, Lavender gasped in shock but soon relaxed into her touch, surprising both siblings. Soon enough the three of them landed in tangles on a nearby sofa, naked and unmindful of the world around them. By the time they left their room Lavender was well on her way to being pregnant with another Weasley, Ron had a satisfied smile on his lips and Ginny promised to come over more often to their house. Experience like this could not be a one in a life time.

Few more years passed, the threesome still strong, and Lavender's brood a few more kids richer. Her career as a Quidditch player blossomed and Draco's advances picked up in strength. She expected a proposal from him any time soon and planned on accepting it too.  
That day came as she was coming back from one of her visits at her brother's house. She barely walked into her apartment and started unzipping her strapless dress when there was a knock on her doors. She fixed the frontal zipper almost to the top and taking a quick peek through the peep-hole and hastily opened the doors to her boyfriend.  
\- Gin..-he got out of his lips before he noticed her dress.  
\- Yes, Dragon?  
\- You look utterly fuckable Gin.  
\- Thank you very much my Dragon…  
\- But I came over to ask you if you feel like a dinner out tonight?  
\- I would very much rather eat you up for dinner, but I do not see why not. Shall I change?  
\- Have something sexy for the upscale restaurant in Diagon Alley?  
\- I have just a dress. Give me five minutes. – and with an additional swing in her hips she left the room feeling his eyes on her behind.

Soon they were out and enjoying the food and Draco was popping the question. With a wide smile on her lips she accepted his proposal and the pair promptly went back to her apartment. The same night she slept with a non-Ron male for the first time.

Her wedding was the event of the year, where everyone who counted was invited. The Boy-who-lived-and-conquered popped in with his wife, the Minister, as well. At the reception, she couldn't keep her hands off of her husband, as well as her sister in-law. Lavender was in her latest pregnancy (result of their celebration of Ginny's engagement), one she swore was the last one, and was positively glowing. Ginny would hug her often, touching and talking to her tummy. The last time she did that, Lavender was sitting in the corner of the reception hall, and Ginny had to bend at the waist to be able to talk to the baby. In that pose, she was caught by her husband, his hands on her hips, his erection clearly felt through his pants and her dress. She gasped as she felt him, lips open wide in shock and desire. She moved one of her hands to the back and casted a nonverbal and wandless cutting charm on her dress. The hole that opened made it clear what she wanted. Without dropping his pants Draco took her from behind. As she gasped on the feeling of his dick entering her, her lips were taken over by Lavender's and her breasts by Lavender's hands. Before long, she was coming, feeling her husband's seed bursting in her womb, among all those people completely unaware of what was happening nearby.  
Nine months later the newest heir to the Malfoy family entered this world.

Two decades later Lavender died in a robbery at one of her favorite stores.

Ten years later Ginny's husband was dead, killed by an Albanian dark wizard trying to raise to power in the footsteps of Lord Voldemort.

A few years later, she was in her bed, in the arms of her youngest brother again, his hips moving, his dick once again giving her pleasure.

Another five decades later and they were sitting on the sofa in her mansion, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. She laid her head on his arm, he put his head on the sofa's backrest and they both closed their eyes, simply enjoying the silence.

Neither one of them opened their eyes ever again.

Yay or nay? Comments? Thoughts?

As I said, this is not my usual kind of writing but it got stuck in my head and I had to let it out. Feel free to check my other works. Not all of them are so heavy with mature content.


End file.
